At present, in the fields of lighting and display, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have attracted more and more attention because of their features of low starting voltage, lightness and thinness, and self-luminescence, and are widely used in the development of lighting products and display panels.
Flexible OLED display is a main direction of research. However, at present, a main problem in manufacture of a flexible device lies in that: when a substrate is bent, it is easy for structures between film layers to be influenced by the stress, which results in a fracture of molecular chains and degradation of device performance. Therefore, a liquid light emitting layer is introduced in some researches. Liquid light emitting materials can be used for manufacture of a flexible device because of their liquid or semi-solid state. Connection between molecules of a liquid light emitting material would not be affected by a bend. However, although a liquid light emitting layer has a simple structure, since the liquid light emitting layer needs to be bonded together with a substrate and a cover plate, this physical bonding method would result in degradation of bonding capacity between organic layers and poor connection between film layers.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method to improve a bonding capacity between film layers.